A parking brake device of a conventional parking brake is mounted directly on a floor of a body of a vehicle or is mounted on the floor via a bracket. In many cases, a selector lever which is a gearshift device of a transmission, a center console and the like are provided near the periphery of an operating lever of the parking brake of this type, leading to a problem that arranging these components properly and securing spaces therefor is not necessarily easy.
In addition, in the parking brake of this type, the operating lever is generally mounted in the center console in such a manner as to be left exposed therefrom. This caused a problem that an accommodation space provided in the center console for a cup or the like is limited. To solve the problem, there exists a parking brake disclosed in Patent Document No. 1.
Namely, the parking brake so disclosed has a long arm member which extends upwards and which is provided at a distal end portion of a long intermediate member which is mounted in such a manner as to rotate at a proximal end portion thereof, and a grip is provided on an upper end portion of the arm member . In addition, the intermediate member is accommodated inside a center console, and most of the arm member is made to appear from the inside to the outside and disappear from the outside to the inside of the center console, so that the accommodation space provided in the center console is not limited by the intermediate member and the arm member.
[Patent Document No. 1] German Patent No. 2226967